


We are young

by Rubbish_Heart



Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: And A Excited Me, M/M, Of course Sexy Q, Poor Bond
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubbish_Heart/pseuds/Rubbish_Heart
Summary: Q擅长折磨007。众所周知。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 8





	We are young

**Author's Note:**

> 我得说，这完完全全都是我的性癖，不要再说我性癖很淦你娘奇怪了！

Q总有办法折磨007，他们都习惯这件事。

“我真该感谢你万里迢迢把它们带回来，007。”Q拿起黑色礼盒里乘在泡沫纸上的一块碎片，它破碎得非常完美，以致于完全看不出来自一件精巧的便携式指纹手枪而不是MI6门口臭气熏天的垃圾堆。

他抬起眼皮看靠在玻璃门上洋洋自得的特工一眼，他全然-彻底的目中无人让Q很恼火，尤其在他把这件原本属于005的工具给007后。而007居然把这堆小碎屑交还给他，还他妈的非常快乐，就像刚出门的毛茸茸小鸭一样。

“不用谢，Q。”嘴角上扬二十五度，完美的面具笑容。他的指甲咔哒打在磨砂的玻璃门上，然后换上另一种姿势，让自己显得具有攻击性而慵懒、魅惑。

“我想，”Q用近乎灿烂的笑容眯着眼面对他，“你是不是应该从我的部门离开，007……Huh？”他祖母绿的眼睛在镜片后闪了闪，然后低头坐下把脑袋重新埋进电脑屏幕后。

Bond不打算放过他。他慢悠悠走到Q的电脑桌前，手指弯曲，指节顶住他的笔记本后壳，快速往下推，在快要关闭前Q伸出手抓住屏幕边缘，抬起眼看他，眼睛遮挡在卷曲的刘海和眼镜之下。

Bond有些遗憾，他喜欢Q抬眼看他，不论他的小嘴里是否含着他的阴茎。“在生气吗？”他撇嘴，“告诉我答案是No。”

“No。”Q把手指张开抵在屏幕上慢慢往上推，苍白的手与黑色的款式对比鲜明，他们之间的手只隔着薄薄的一层屏幕。

Q故意舔了舔嘴唇，润湿这片红色：“答案是Yes。”在Bond的吻落下来之前他向后靠在转椅背上，抬起脚蹬向桌腿，转椅伴着咕噜的声音滑了很远。“啊，抱歉。”Q眨了眨眼，“我没告诉你我转移轮滑赛是第一名。”

Bond没动，他仔细地上下打量一番Q，好像刚刚认识这个把自己塞在羊毛衫里的天才，他今天换上一副白色镜框的眼镜，头发没有打理，领口杂乱，脚上穿着黑白色板鞋，此时正试图把那只腿架在另一条上，漏出一截棉袜和脚踝的骨头来，皮肤在清晰可见的关节上滑动。

他眼神暗了下去，Q浑然不觉一般站起身，走到桌前“啪”一声关上笔记本，他比Bond矮不少，此时学他的模样撑着桌子，前倾身体歪过头把鼻息喷在特工颈侧，然后这个年轻人挪了挪，鼻尖触碰到那块皮肤，粗糙、性感。

Q想起来那句，伤口是男人的魅力，心里感叹说的真对。

“你知道Q部门的那个新来的部长吗？”Bond自然搂过他的腰，在羊毛衫的衣摆处勾画，他用尽全身剩余的力气让自己听上去魅力十足，而不像一个被年轻男妓勾引的老男人，下体硬得发痛却不能扒开他的长裤，狠狠操进他的后面。

“啊，我知道。”Q发出一声哑哑的笑声，也很自然地搂过Bond的脖子，扭了扭腰，Bond的指尖就碰到了腰际的皮肤，他勾下特工毛茸茸的脑袋，俯在耳边慢慢吹气：“那个跟特工搞上的男妓。跟特工一本正经地聊天，藏在桌面下却在用按摩棒自慰；喜欢被特工操得话也说不出来，在特工跟别人上床的时候幻想那是自己；每天夹着别人的精液晃动小屁股在部门——”

“——嗨，Eve。”

Q上前露出一个微笑，在她第一步踩进来时就离开了Bond，残余的温度还在他的颈侧。

Moneypenny的眼神在他与Bond之间扫上几个来回，挑眉把手中的资料递给Q，Q又朝她笑笑，露出一颗尖尖的牙齿来。

“我真不知道你要关于伦敦住户进水报告做什么用，”她皱着眉抱怨，“好了，我走了。”她若有所思看一眼在那像石柱的Bond，朝Q笑笑：“玩得愉快。”

Q有时候真的可以很残忍。

比如现在，Bond几乎快绝望了，他根本没办法在这种情况下走出Q的办公室：要么顶着这个帐篷出去，要么继续在这调情。Q不会放过他，他今天的所作所为代表他真的生气了，而见鬼的James Bond对此毫无头绪-一无所知，更不要说哄人。

Q又慢慢、慢慢回到了Bond旁边，像在地上磨爪子的猫一样耀武扬威，他绕过桌子，伸手搂上他的腰，然后脑袋靠在宽阔的肩膀上，他在颤抖，随着呼吸而发抖。

“你知道我为什么生气吗？”Q声音闷闷的，不可否认他爱上了Bond的气味，这种高档香水和血肉、泥土混杂的味道就像毒药。

Bond识时务地闭上嘴，Q继续说下去：“你对待我的那些产品就像对待垃圾，恐怕我在你眼里也没有多么称职，或许，”他的左手松开腰，撑在桌上，“我的下场跟他们也一样，我离开你就没办法活，你是这么认为的吗？看来我该谋下路了。”

“哦，”Bond的声音几乎在喟叹，他伸手拨开阻挡他的那些碎发，“你知道你们不一样，你跟谁都不一样，你是Q。你在生气，这都是气话，”他的手顿了顿，“你知道的……我永远为你归来。”他不确定Q这段话几分真几分假，Q总是喜欢演戏给Bond看，Bond也喜欢这么演戏。

Q弯了弯嘴角，侧身用手指勾开笔记本，同时按下几个键，他低头看了眼007下半身的情况，转身就往自己椅子那儿走：“记得晚上洗干净。”Bond伸手拉住他，把他压到毛玻璃上，用腿架着他屁股，狠狠地顶了顶Q，后者发出一声呻吟，故意拉得很长，像猫仔在伸懒腰时发出的呼噜声。

“好吧，我收回前面的话，”Q喘息着勾住Bond的脖子给他一个浅浅的吻，轻巧地从他腿上跳下，“千万别洗干净。”

Bond努力让自己不像个失魂落魄的老男人。

他回到他们的公寓时将近深夜，Q公寓里的两只猫也不在客厅盘窝，倒是沙发里还有个家伙盘窝。Bond把外套挂在衣架上，摸黑走到沙发旁蹲下，在落地窗射进来的光下看见Q的眼睛亮亮的，他醒着，然后Bond倾身动用所有的技巧来吻他，一直亲吻到Q开始断断续续喘息他才松开：“坏孩子需要惩罚。”他拨开Q的刘海，一手按在他腿间的地方。

“嗯——”Q歪着头伸出一点舌尖来，在艳红的唇瓣间，“我想，”他的指尖在Bond的脸上游走，“处理好自己的烂摊子，怎么样？我舔过我射到的所有地方，包括你的阴茎。”他的拇指停在因为欲望抿紧的嘴唇上，“James，”Q哑哑地念，“James Bond。”

特工一口咬上他的指尖，口腔包裹着他的一节指节，Bond找回了他的主场，开始扒Q的衣服。

Q坐起来，靠在沙发上看他扒自己的羊毛衫，不一会也开始动手扒他的手工西服，等两个人几乎全裸的时候，Q眨了眨眼说，“去卧室。”

Bond的手在他身上游走：“难道我还有这个心思吗？”

Q干脆全部蹬掉挂在腿上的裤子只剩内裤，站起身朝Bond勾了勾手指，抬脚往卧室走。

Bond欣赏了一会这个画面，在Q走到转角消失时跟上，他走进卧室能看见床上摆了好几样东西，Q正跪坐在那研究胶带，朝Bond呲了呲牙：“坐那。”他指向床尾的柱子，苍白的手臂在夜里尤其显眼。Bond坐到那，为即将到来的性交和疼痛而浑身颤抖，他感觉自己大腿内侧都在渴求Q把他绑起来。

Q挪到他面前，坐在他腿上，翘起的阴茎戳在他的小腹上。他把脑袋架在Bond肩膀上，伸手用胶带反捆上他的双手。捆好之后让他动了动确保不会松，Bond挑眉，什么也没说，于是Q又加固了好几层：这下，他不得不沮丧地承认这样就没办法立刻解开了。

然后Q坐到床中央，张开双腿，拽着自己腿弯打开自己，让Bond看见最中间的那块地方。

Bond几乎在呻吟了：“你这个婊子，”他想现在就把那个带着兔子绒毛尾巴的肛塞拔下来狠狠操进去，“我敢确信你夹着它在你的部下面前晃来晃去，用你的小屁股，在——”

他又发出一声呻吟，因为Q拔下来那个肛塞扔到一边，用口水润湿了长长的玻璃棒插了进去。Bond甚至能看见反射出的内里的颜色，他刚刚想看向Q的脸就被制止：“别移开视线，”见鬼，Q的声音让他性器兴奋地抖了抖，刺痛而愉悦，“看着那儿，Bond，你想干什么？”

“我想操你。”Bond说起下流话来，“我想把你操得合不上，精液从你的小屁股里滴到内裤上，在你的部下面前操进你的小洞，你总是那么紧，夹得我那么爽，现在我必须想着你的屁股才能高潮，操久了就会哭叫着让我停下，当我停下你又紧紧地吸着我，我迟早要死在你身上，小男妓。”最后一个单词让Q兴奋起来，阴茎在腿间胀大一圈，Bond敏锐地注意到这个变化：“你喜欢小男妓，是吗？把我这个老男人推倒，坐在我身上高潮，榨干我的每一滴，让我在MI6除了想你几乎思考不了任何？”

“嗯……”Q把手从腿间拿走，把自己完全打开给他看，然后他慢慢抽出插在后穴的玻璃棒，慢到让Bond可以看清润滑剂黏在上面被带出，看清Q的每一块骨骼的运作。然后Q坐起，把玻璃棒扔到一边，Bond的眼神随着它滚几圈，又回到Q身上：他拿起假阴茎，正在把润滑剂涂在上面，然后Q跪趴面对他，一点点把黑色的假阴茎推进去，最后到底时他发出一声响亮的喘息。Bond盯着苍白的手按压黑色的假阴茎，时不时抽出改变角度狠狠推进去，他感觉自己手的血全部往下半身流，愈发无法思考。

“解开我。”他几乎在喊。

Q颇为受用地看他一眼，坐起身来凑到他面前，阴茎蹭在他的皮肤上，双手捧着Bond的侧脸，烙下一个纯洁到圣洁的吻：“当然。”

这是他说的最后一句完整的话。


End file.
